An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line
'An Ordinary Day of Edward's Branch Line '''is the twelfth episode of the twentieth season. Plot It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Bill, Ben, and Timothy were resting when . . . "Time for some digging!" chanted Marion. "Oh, here she goes again," sighed Bill. "I love digging. Digging is fun. Digging is useful. Digging is . . ." "Boring, much? Do you ever get tired of it?" interrupted Ben rudely. "No, no, Digging is fun. Besides, you can make little songs out of it. Digging I love digging, oh yes, I love digging." Marion sang as the engines and the cheerful, blubby steam shovel set to work. "Alright! Stand back! Clear the area!" shouted the Foreman. "Three! Two! One!" Rocks tumbled down, then Timothy pushed some empty trucks over for Marion to load the china clay into. "All right!" cheered Marion. "Time to get digging!" Marion was loading trucks singing, but Bill was rather impatient. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" "Oh, yes you do. Besides, one wrong dig, and this whole Clay Works will come tumbling down on . . ." (rumbling sound begins) "What's that?' asked Marion. The alarm rang. "The Clay Works are collapsing! Clear the area!" shouted the Manager. "Oh, great. You see what I said about digging. One . . ." "Get out of there, Marion!" shouted Timothy. Then, David arrived. "Oh, dear, oh, my. What the blaze is happening?!" Workmen jumped into empty trucks, and Bill, Ben, and Timothy helped them to safety. "Where's Marion?" asked David. "Uh, help!" shouted Marion. "I can't move! And I don't want to have to dig myself out of this! Which reminds me of that one time I was digging . . ." "We must rescue her!" said Timothy. David and Timothy quickly had strong chains fastened and they started to pull her to safety.. "Oh, you're heavy," they groaned. "Uh, they'll never make it in time," said Bill. "I guess we better go help them," said Ben. The four engines heaved and managed to pull Marion to safety just in time. "Well, after I get some more coal, seems like I'll have digging to do!" Marion quickly loaded David's trucks, and then he set off to the Docks. "Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside," sang Salty. "Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside," sang Cranky. "Oh, I do like to stroll along the Prom, Prom, Prom!" sang the trucks. "Where the brass bands play: Tiddely-om-pom-pom!" "And, wait a minute. What brass bands?" interrupted Cranky. "Ah, just imagine there is one!" laughed Salty. "And, honestly, I question myself do I really like being beside the seaside?" "Of course, you do. You're cranky as you'll always be! Ha ha! Oh, and talking about 'Pom-Poms', why all the dust, David?" "Avalanche, at the Clay Works." "Ah, I see. Well, Cranky will load these trucks in just a jiff." Cranky loaded a goods train for David and BoCo, then loaded the china clay into the ship. Then, BoCo arrived. "All right, David, let's sort this train out." "I'll push from behind, and you pull up front." "All right." The Guard blew his whistle, and waved his green flag, and the two engines went on their way. But the trucks had been comfortable and didn't want to move. "Oh! We don't want to move!" "Too bad," laughed David and bumped them. "Ouch! Oh, we'll get even!" The trucks would try to hold back, but each time, David and BoCo would bump them, and they'd run into each other screaming, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Whatever is happening?" "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" they wailed. But the two engines laughed and they rolled smoothly into Wellsworth. "Look like you two had some fun with those trucks," laughed Edward. "Yes, indeed, actually," replied BoCo. Just then, Gordon steamed in with a stopping train. "You know, little Edward. It's pretty undignified for the Fat Controller to put ME on stopping trains. It's not bad, but its well - not the proper thing," said Gordon. "Hullo!" replied Edward. "Some Enthusiasts are coming, I see." "Yes, and the Fat Controller chose James to go and collect them at Vicarstown. But, don't worry, I'll be taking them home," Gordon boasted. "Oh, really?" challenged Edward. "Yes," replied Gordon, full of confidence. Then, the Guard blew his whistle and Gordon steamed away. "Ha!" laughed Edward. "I'm going to Tidmouth now. The Fat Controller needs me." "See you, Edward." The Station Master called out, "Line's clear!" "Come on, old boy," said his Driver. At Tidmouth, Gordon was boasting to James, Percy and Delete. "I'm the finest and the best. The Fat Controller will choose me to pull the Enthusiasts home," he boasted. "Really?" asked James. "Really." "Ah! Watch out, Gordon. My whistle's clogged!" cried Percy. Percy blew his whistle to clear it, and stone landed all over Gordon! "You silly green caterpillar! My beautiful paintwork! Now, I'll need a wash down before I take the Enthusiasts." "I did warn you," replied Percy, cheekly. Then, Percy's Fireman climbed up to properly clear it. "A wash down will not be necessary, Gordon," said a very familiar voice. "What, why?" "Edward will take the Enthusiasts home." "Ha! I told you!" Edward laughed. "And you will take James' goods this evening." "Disgraceful!" "Good luck then, Gordon," laughed James. "All this boasting and look what happened." "Shut up," and Gordon puffed away to be washed. Later, Edward was being cleaned by his Driver and Fireman. "Wow, I see my reflection on your smoke box," said his Driver. "Huh!" said Gordon, as he steamed by. The Enthusiasts had had a wonderful time. Duck brought them down from the Small Railway to Tidmouth where they would travel on Edward to catch their ride home back to England. Dark clouds loomed above. Gordon was ready with a goods train due to depart before Edward's train. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, and Gordon wheeshed noisly away with his long line of trucks. Rain began to fall as Edward made him way out of the station. Edward found the rails slippery, but he fought on. "Let's take a good run up Gordon's Hill!" said Edward's Driver. "Alright!" But then, they saw the Station Master waving a red flag at Wellsworth. "Bother! What's wrong?" asked Edward. "Silly Gordon is stuck on the hill. Can you help him, please?" "Of course!" "I can't do it! These noisy trucks hold an engine back so! Now - if they were coaches - clean, sensible things that come quiety - now that would be different." "You're not trying," said his Driver. Just then, Edward's whistle sounded. "Oh, great, it's Old Iron again." The two trains were brought to the bottom of the Hill. Edward buffered up behind. "I'm ready!" whistled Edward. "I'm not!" replied Gordon. But Edward pushed hard and began to move the heavy train up the Hill. Gordon didn't try at all. Edward's wheels slipped. "Go to it, Edward!" called his Driver. Edward pushed as hard as ever he could. "Almost there!" he gasped. And soon, he found himself at the top of the Hill. "Huh!" grunted Gordon. At Maron, Edward stopped for a drink. "Well done, Edward!" cheered the passengers. They took his photograph and called him an 'Enterprising Engine'. Edward took the train to Vicarstown. There, to his surprise was Flying Scotsman. "Hullo, Edward. Glad you could make it." The Enthusiasts cheered and the Guard had to "shoo" them to their train or else they would've started later than ever. Edward arrived at Wellsworth, surprised to see Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion all there along with David and BoCo. "Why are you here?" asked Edward. "You explain, Bill," said Ben. "It's your fault that avalanche happened." "Nonsense, you blew your whistle and it echoed." "No, you." "No, you." (Edward sighs as the Twins continue arguing) "Oh, Edward. Its all about digging. They wouldn't let me dig right, and so I couldn't dig properly, and dug too much, and then the whole Clay Works came down on us!" "That pretty much sums it up," laughed Timothy. "Plus let's not forget Bill's shrill whistle that rocked the landscape." "What, that wasn't me, Timothy. That was Ben." "No it wasn't." Eventually, the Twin's argument died down, and the engines fell asleep as the rain poured down over Sodor. The next day, the Fat Controller arrived at Wellsworth. "The newspaper," a man said in a bored voice. "Take the newspaper. Its got lots of interesting stuff in it." The Fat Controller took a newspaper and was surprised to see what was on the front cover. "Avalanche at the China Clay Works, Edward pushes another train up the hill on slippery rails. Engine and crew photograph!" He hurried to the Shed. "Wellsworth Branch Engines!" "What?" "Huh!" "Why did you wake me up, Ben?" "No, I didn't. You woke me up." "All right, settle down. Despite, this, ahem, mishaps, you have all shown in the end that you are Really Useful Engines. From battling heavy rain and slippery rails whilst pushing a heavy goods train and pulling a heavy passenger train to making the most troublesome trucks on the line behave. You certainly have proved that on the North Western Railway, there will never be anything quite like it." The engines of the Wellsworth Branch took great pride in this words. And I think that you can agree with me that there is no ordinary day on this line, and that there will never be anything quite like it. Characters *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Delete *David *Flying Scotsman *Bill and Ben *Timothy *Marion *BoCo *Salty *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (non-speaking role) Locations *China Clay Pits *Brendam Docks *Wellsworth *Tidmouth *Gordon's Hill *Vicarstown Trivia *This episode uses elements from Edward and Gordon, Edward's Exploit, and James and the Queen of Sodor. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes